Phobos
by unominous
Summary: This is basically off of a dream I had so enjoy. A girl named Elena gets akumatized by Chloe. Find out how.
**Hey this is unominous! So this story is based off of a dream I had. So enjoy my weird dream.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the characters.**

 **I also put this on Wattpad.**

 **uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Marinette groaned. She didn't want to go to school, at least wake up early to go to school. She just wanted to stay in bed and sleep, so snooze button.

~5 minutes later~

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Marinette groaned a little louder. She just wanted to sleep. Being Ladybug and saving the world with Chat Noir is hard work and very exhausting, so once again snooze button.

~15 minutes later~

"Marinette! Are you ready yet?" Marinette's mom, Sabine, asked from the stairs. Marinette woke up for real this time. Why didn't her alarm go off. She realized to instead of pressing snooze on her phone, she pressed Dismiss.

"Ah! Um, I'm almost done." She said reassuring her mother. She hurried to put on her normal everyday outfit. 'Clumsy me. and I had a good dream to.' she thought to herself. Tikki woke up and saw her frantically getting ready.

"Did you press snooze on your alarm again?" Tikki asked. Marinette nodded as she was putting on her shirt. "Marinette this is the third day in a row that you've done this."

"I know Tikki." she said, "I guess I'm just really tired. Between school work, being my class president, and being Ladybug. It starting to get," she yawned as she said, "exhausting."

"You should start taking Vitamins", Tikki giggled. Marinette let out a little giggle to. She took out her phone and checked at the time.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She ran down the stairs and gave her parents a quick goodbye kiss as she ran out of the door.

She ran out of the bakery into the spring scented air mixed with the bakery smell making a beautiful scent. She ran across the jet black pavement to the school she loved going to. Though it still isn't worth waking up early for it. She ran in the school and up the stairs to her first class. She had just made it in time. She let out a sigh of relief and went to sit by her best friend Alya and in front of her lovely Adrien.

The class room was loud. Kim making stupid bets with Alix. Juleka talking to Rose about plans they have after school. Sabrina and Chloe gossiping about everything they can. Mylène talking to Ivan about their date last night. Nathanaël drawing Ladybug and Chat Noir. Adrien and Nino Talking about Nino's new mixtape. As Marinette sat down, Alya pulled out her phone to show Marinette her Ladyblog. "Marinette you need to check this out!", Alya said, but before she can show her, the teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Settle down everyone.!", Mrs. Bustier said as everyone took their seats, "I would like to introduce you to a guest speaker. She's making a presentation and needs to practice in front of a group. So please give a warm welcome to Elena."

Elena looks like a short girl about 5' 4" she looks about 17 or 18. She has long curly dark brown, chocolate brown eyes, and olive skin she wears a over-sized brown sweater with a white blouse underneath. She has a black pleaded skirt, black tights, and black, 4 inch heel ankle boots. She looks kind of shy and is carrying a Greek mythology book. "Um... H-hello... M-my name is Elena. I'm going to- No that's not right. I want to talk- No. Um, let me start over. Hi I'm Elena, and I want to talk to you about Greek Mythology."

"Lame!" Chloe said, "Talk about something more interesting."

Mrs. Bustier started to get angry, "Chloe! That is not how we treat our guest." Mrs. Bustier said. No one has actually seen Mrs. Bustier mad at someone.

"Well, maybe if she wasn't so boring."

Elena started to scared. She didn't like it when people dissed her or rejected her. In fact it's her biggest fear. "Actually!" Elena said pretty loud, everyone was looking at her she started to get a little bit more scared. "Um-"

"Um, um, um, is that all you can say?"Chloe said pretty harshly.

"Chloe!"Mrs. Bustier said, "One more comment like that and you go down to the principle's office. Go on Elena."

"Well," Elena continued trying to hold back tears. "It's actually very interesting like the story of Medusa and how she turns people into stone and Phobos how he can strike fear into people's souls. And even how we get some of ours words from Greek mythology like the word phobia comes from the word Phobos."

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaame!" Chloe yelled. Elena started to cry. "Haha! What a baby!"

"Chloe!" Mrs. Bustier shouted, "Go to the principle's office right now!" Chloe stood up and walked toward the door. She had the look of 'what did I do?' "Elena are you ok?" Mrs. Bustier asked. Elena looked around and saw people looking at her. She was terrified and started to panic. She ran out of the room and went into the girls restroom crying. "Oh Elena."

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth's window open. "Aw, the fear that people feel, so irresistible." A butterfly flew on the palm of his hand. he put his other hand over the butterfly and turned it into an akuma. "Fly away my little akuma." The akuma flew over Paris into the window of the girls bathroom. The Akuma flew into Elena's Greek mythology book. Elena's head rose with a akuma outline around her eyes. "Phobos, I am Hawk Moth. I will let you strike fear into other people's hearts for making you afraid. In return, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous's."

"As you wish"

 **uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

 **Chapter 2 will be updated by next week... hopefully. Please tell me if you like it so far. Thanks! Bye!**


End file.
